Interesting Encounters
by AfricanSavannah
Summary: Pairings I got these pairings off a forum of pairings never to be so these were generally quite hard to write so bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a lot of fun, as I got all these pairings off a forum deciding which

are the oddest pairings, however I will attempt to make them vaguely plausible.

( most of these are one-sided as some of these are pretty implausible

to start with.

Disclaimer:If you recognise it it's not mine.

Up First Are:

Fudge and Lockhart

Hermione and Umbridge

Dementor and Dementor

**

* * *

**

Fudge and Lockhart

**Why Do You Always Seem To Smile Back?**

Fudge sighed as he opened his copy of Witch Weekly a magazine he purchased

but for one purpose, he studied the face of Gilderoy Lockhart a young man who had women

swooning at his feet.

Fudge slowly reached for a bottle of firewhiskey the good stuff that burnt your throat

and clouded your thoughts. He was gay, he Fudge minister of magic liked other guys, well

actually not exactly other guys more like one guy. He had sort of always known it, when at

school he had a couple of girlfriends, more out of denial and a sense of duty then any actual

attraction.

Problem was Gilderoy didn't exactly like him back, it wasn't that Gilderoy particularly

disliked him, it was more sort of the fact that Gilderoy Lockhart had never actually met Fudge

at least not face-to-face. Fudge was old and balding, he had never been handsome, Fudge

knew this, he had known this for a good few years now.

Gilderoy Lockhart was young and handsome, he always had a smile, Fudge smiled

fondly at the photograph in the magazine and as always Gilderoy smiled back, but of course

Gilderoy couldn't see Fudge, Fudge knew this as well as anyone, but it couldn't hurt to dream,

to hope, could it?

Fudge hid his obsession he wasn't proud of it and never told anybody, imagine the

rumours, he had a reputation to uphold, afterall he was in charge.

Fudge smiled at the photo of Gilderoy in the Daily Prophet, he felt so...dirty but the

photos always made him feel better. He stared at the photo and saw one tear hit it, why

did Gilderoy always seem to smile back.

He can't hear you Fudge he thought to himself, he's destroying you and all he has to

do it sit there smiling, he doesn't care about you, you've never even met the bloke, with a

sudden cry of frustration Fudge seized the photos and threw them into the fire.

The fire consumed Lockhart, but he just sat there smiling in the photos, as the fire

burned and destroyed, but he just sat there smiling.

* * *

Hermione and Umbridge

**Innocence Long Since Shed.**

Umbridge watched the girl enter her class for their second lesson, the girl was quick

and clever, she could be useful if manipulated the right way. So many of her class were

innocent and ignorant, Hermione was different, Hermione was...strange.

Umbridge sparked off deliberate battles, she loved to make sparks fly, she loved

causing others pain, she was a sadist, Hermione raised her pain-filled eyes and met Umbrige's.

Umbridge turned away, Hermione hurt her, she hated Hermione, how dare she make her feel

guilty, how dare she.

* * *

Dementor and Dementor

**Hidden Answers.**

Dementors float together, have you ever wondered why there has never been a lone

dementor? Dementors are all connected, different yet the same, dementors don't know friendship,

but they feel companionship.

No dementor can have a single friend, they understand each other perfectly after all

how can you misunderstand yourself? Dementors cannot talk and neither do they need to, they

are one soul in many bodies.

Dementors suck away happiness sharing it between them, but how can they share it

seeing as they are one?

Dementors help each other unconditionally, is this love? How can it be love when they are

all the same, is it not just selfishness?

* * *

Okay I know these are kind of bad, but they were really hard to write.

Especially as the forum I got them from is specialising in couples that won't work.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hi next chapter is up (kinda obvious since this is the next chapter but anyway enjoy). 

Disclaimer:see chapter 1.

* * *

Remus and Sirius and Dementors 

**Take Away The Guilt**

Sirius sat in his cell in Azkaban, knowing it was his fault, at least in part, he let the

dementors swoop down and steal his happiness. He had had the means to escape

for many years now, he found out in the first week, when it was all too much, he had

turned into his animagus form, a great black dog.

However he allowed the dementors steal his happiness regardless, as much as he

detested it he revelled in it. He had been the one who had told the Potters to change

their secret keeper, but it had all gone wrong when Peter betrayed them. He felt

responsible for their deaths, though it had not been his intention, he'd never hurt

James and Lily on Purpose.

As dementors stole his happiness, weighing him down with despair, but lightening

his burden of guilt. But there was more than one reason.

Remus, sweet, innocent Remus, he had fallen in love with Remus long ago and to his

great surprise quick, clever,kind Remus had loved him back. They revealed their affection

to each other and were shocked when the other admitted their love to each other.

They had spent time together, Sirius staying with Remus in the hospital wing, Remus

reading to Sirius by the lake. They never let anyone else know, they only kissed in secret.

Remus let him stay closer to him on full moons the others never knew. These were some of the

best memories, but some of the worst too. The guilt was always on Sirius.

Sirius always felt guilty so the dementors made him relive this, but he always got a thrill when he

remembered the soft, tingly feeling Remus gave him and the warmth of Remus's breath hitting his ear.

* * *

Dobby and Draco 

**Forced**

Draco told Dobby all good houselves loved their masters, Dobby knew he lied, so when he spilt

hot chocolate on Draco accident-on-purpose, Draco told Dobby to love him. Anytime Dobby did not

love him Dobby had to hurt himself. This way Dobby would not do it again, if Draco had told Dobby

never to spill a drink on him again Dobby would only punish himself afterwards. This pretty much prevented

that, as as soon as Dobby thought of it he would be too busy punishing himself to do anything mutinous.

Dobby could not dislike Draco, as he had to hurt himself, Dobby began to think about anything good

about Draco, sadly the only good thing he could think about were the physical aspects, so he would not

forget to love him. After some weeks Dobby stopped punishing himself. Draco noticed how Dobby was

always there when he woke up and always there when he went to sleep.

When Dobby heard of Lucius's plan Dobby told Harry. But when Harry was so nice to him Dobby

forgot to love Draco, so he had to punish himself.

* * *

Hermione and Firenze 

**Wisdom**

Hermione saw intelligence in Firenze's eyes, a special kind of wisdom, they reflected the stars.

As Hermione led Umbridge towards the centaurs, she thought of Firenze, how brave and clever he

was, as they neared she thought of how Firenze was kind.

Firenze would get rid of Umbridge, she thought, afterall she trusted Firenze, how could she not

trust the one she loved.


End file.
